Fantasma de Amor
by MichelleHitTheLights
Summary: Caminé vestida de negro, con el corazón adolorido. ¿Por qué?. YO debí haber sido la que murió... Phineas Flynn, te extraño mucho. Algo sobrenatural. Edición por BellaWacko  :
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :3 si son muy sensibles nos les recomiendo leer esto e.e

Los personajes son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

* * *

><p>Fantasma de amor<p>

Con un vestido corto negro y un gran sombrero del mismo color estoy parada justo en este piso rayado y con marcas de zapatos con el viento frío rozándome la cara. ¿Por qué? La misma pregunta que pasa por mi mente cada minuto, cada segundo, ¿Qué hizo el, para merecer esto? La que debió morirse fui YO y solamente yo, una gran lágrima corre por mi rostro rozando mi mejilla.

Doy unos cuantos pasos para acercarme un poco más a la tumba del verdadero amor de mi vida, Phineas Flynn.

Nunca pensé que terminaríamos así, nunca pensé que tendríamos un último beso.

Aun recuerdo la expresión de tu rostro, iluminando la oscuridad de 158 de las palabras que me susurraste en el último momento que me viste y cerraste tus grandes ojos. Recuerdo el día en que me dijiste que me amabas, el olor de la lluvia fresca sobre el pavimento en donde nos sentábamos juntos, aun puedo sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Eso era lo que me hacia sentir calor en el frío insoportable

*…Flash back..*

Hacia frío. Yo ya me había acostumbrado al calor. Habia tanto frío que se me congelaba la piel. Phineas y yo estábamos regresando de una cita, pero la nieve caía torrencial mente y casi no podíamos ver, el camino se congelo. El auto perdió el control al igual que Phineas, que no veía nada. Estábamos de un lado a otro, dando vueltas y tarde o temprano nos podía llegar nuestra hora. ¡Y por mi culpa! Si no me hubiera puesto como "La novia exigente" esto no estuviera pasando

–¡Phineas baja la velocidad, por favor! – Grite histéricamente

No respondió, solo me miro fijamente y mostró temor.

–¡Eso intento!–Grito intentando tomar el control del volante

–¡Por favor Phineas! – Grite de nuevo tocando su mano – ¡Nos mataremos!

Phineas parecía tragar saliva, se veía algo en su cara. Como si supiera que algo terrible iba a pasar

–Dame un beso – Dijo

–¡¿Que? ¡Para el coche por favor! – Dije con un gran nudo en la garganta.

–Dame el beso

–Esta bien – Dije acercándome a él, voltee su cabeza bruscamente y le di un profundo beso

Cerré los ojos, solo oí los golpes que recibía el coche, las ramas de los arboles cuando este pasaba por ellas y el gran golpe al caer, sentí un aire frío recorriendo mi piel herida y un gran escalofrió que corría dentro de mi cuerpo, voltee a ver a Phineas, luchaba por no cerrar sus ojos.

–Isabella…. – Dijo sin aliento

–¿Que.. que.. pasa Phineas…? – Respondí, tocando sus mejillas

–Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amare…. Siempre – Dijo, dándome un gran beso en mis labios heridos.

–Phineas…. Te amo..

El sonrió, cerró sus ojos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

–¿Phineas?... ¿¡Phineas! ¡Despierta, por favor! – Dije desesperadamente.

Nunca despertó, llore desconsoladamente en ese momento no sabia que hacer, lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Sentí mi comida revolviéndose en mi estomago, mi corazón latiendo a velocidades super sonicas, adolorido. No sabia que hacer, estaba asustada, triste. No caben palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento

*..Termino de Flash Back…*

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos ._. soy BellaWacko y estoy editando ese fic :D ._. xD <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos a "Mi querida chica robot" de NicoleKalafina97**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

><p>Di un suspiro profundo. Mire la lapida de Phineas y simplemente no podía creer que ya no estaba conmigo. El que se había convertido en parte de mi alma ahora solo era un alma que descansaba. Quería pensar que el estaba mejor, que podía conocer a sus tataratios o que si murió joven era para impedir algo malo, aunque la forma en que murió fue todo una tragedia. Tal vez simplemente era su hora<p>

Me pare, pues ya se ocultaba el sol poco a poco y tal vez parezca niña diciendo esto, pero me da miedo. Me imaginaba que tarde o temprano iban a aparecer zombies y bailarían conmigo al estilo de Michael Jackson. Rápidamente salí del cementerio y me llamó la atención un guardia

- ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?- Me preguntó- ¿No te da miedo?

- Si, me daba miedo cuando estaba viva.

Le dije intentando asustarlo, me encantaba hacer eso. No seria el primer guardia al que le hago eso, a veces pasaba un auto con las luces encendidas y aprovecharme para irme rápido y así asustar aun más al guardia, algunos no los volvía a ver. Me encantaba hace eso. El guardia se quedo mirándome

- Bu-Dije

EL guardia se quedo sin color y cayó desmayado.

Salí de aquel lugar y camine sola por el rumbo hacia mi casa, de repente cayo una gota de agua hasta que cayeron mas y mas hasta que lloviera, no corrí ni camine a paso veloz, fui normal como si no lo estuviera lo único en lo que pensaba era en Phineas. Nunca pensé que sucedería esto, ni me lo imagine. Llegue a mi hogar, me dirigí al baño de mi habitación me puse mi pijama, me lave mis dientes, salí a mi recamara y me acosté en mi cama, miraba las bolitas del techo, eran tantas… son como un millón de estrellitas escribiendo su nombre, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, fue el día mas maravilloso de mi vida, a la vez recuerdo ese día tan trágico y empiezo a llorar, a llenar mi almohada de lagrimas. Cerré mis ojos, y me viene a mi mente el momento en donde me dijo su ultimo "te amo".

Amaneció, es un típico lunes por la mañana. El día mas odioso de la semana. Mi madre no estaba, había ido a trabajar muy temprano así que tendría que preparar mi desayuno yo sola. Me prepare mi especialidad "Cereal con leche". Me gustaba jugar con migo misma diciendo diálogos inteligentes mientras comía cereal y si me equivocaba lo escupía todo. Al terminar mi desayuno, subí de nuevo a mi recamara y me puse mi uniforme de la universidad, tome mi mochila arrastrándola y camine lentamente hasta llegar al transporte escolar.

Subí, todos me miraban como bicho raro, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso si a ellos les viera pasado lo mismo, vendrían con una sonrisa del tamaño de una rebanada de sandia? Me senté en el ultimo asiento no había nadie y estaba totalmente oscuro.

Al llegar a aquel instituto, todos bajaron sin ganas, yo espere a que todos bajaran no quería batallar, después de un largo rato baje. Si estuviera así y Phineas estuviera aquí no pasaría esto, el me preguntaría que tengo y me alegraría mi día, lamentablemente no puede ser.

- Hola Isabella – Dijeron repetidas veces unas voces cerca de mi, no las distinguía, ni respondía a su saludo, solo seguía caminaba lentamente. Pero la voz me parecía muy conocida

Entre empujones, pisotones y demás llegue a mi casillero asignado, mire el horario pegado en la puerta de mi casillero, me tocaba en el aula 5, Biología. No tenia muchas ganas, pensar en que tendría todas las miradas sobre mi, cuando pasa eso, siento que me tienen lastima no se si entrar o no.¿A quien engaño? Tengo que entrar si no me va muy mal, me enfrentare a esos ojos mirándome. Me dirigí al aula era de color verde pálido, amargaba mas mi dia, un piso totalmente rayado y unas bancas maltratadas y rayadas, no había nadie, siempre era la primera en llegar, genial, nadie me preguntara ¿Qué te pasa? ni se hará un silencio absoluto.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, tantos pensamientos y tantos deseos me mareaban.

Todo está bien, todo va a estar bien, estoy enredada en el interior. Mi corazón está en mi manga, mañana es un misterio para mí. Pero si algún dia me enamoro de nuevo nunca podría ser la manera en que yo lo amaba. Tengo frío en mi interior, me siento débil. Nuestro amor fue tan maravilloso, fue un milagro en mi vida cuando el llego, el fue mi primer y verdadero amor ¿Cómo lo podre olvidar?

- ¡Hora libre! – Grito un chico, agarrándose de cada lado de la entrada al salón – Ups.. no hay nadie

Al parecer soy invisible…

Pasaron las demás clases, todos me miraban como alguien nueva.. o no se, me miraban extraño, momentos incomodos.

Sonó el timbre, todos salían corriendo sin dejar rastro, yo simplemente me quede sentada, esperando a que todos salieran no quería discutir ni dirigir la palabra con nadie, al fin, salir de este infierno.

Al salir del colegio, sentía como si alguien me persiguiera, voltee atrás de mi y a los lados no había nadie, no le tome importancia seguí caminando mirando hacia abajo, sentía de nuevo esa presencia, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?.

Seguí con mi camino, de repente, sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Sentí un frío recorriendo mi cuerpo junto con un escalofrío y un miedo

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, soy BellaWacko y aun edito este fic... ¡¿Porque nadie me saluda? Forever Alone<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola :B Atte: BellaWacko :B**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

><p>—¿Qué fue eso? – Me pregunte a mi misma.<p>

¿Ese acaso fue otro de aquellos momentos paranormales? sólo seguí mi camino a mi hogar, caían grandes gotas de lluvia en mi cabeza de sandia, era normal en esos días, pues ya era primavera y faltaban sólo unos días para verano, la estación favorita de él. No le tomaba gran importancia. Solo caminaba y caminaba, por fin llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta, al poner mi pie sobre el piso de mi hogar, cayo un plato. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Mi chihuahua con hambre?

La verdad, que no iría a donde provenía aquel sonido, no estoy en una película de terror. Solo deje mi mochila tirada en el sofá, cerré la puerta, me dirigí a mi recamara y caí dormida a mi cama.

Al siguiente día, me desperté con el sonido del despertador. Wow ¿Me dormí desde que regrese a casa hasta que tenia que despertar a la escuela? tome a este y lo aventé al otro lado del cuarto, me dolía mucho la cabeza ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso me volveré loca?.

Me dirigí al baño, me mire al espejo, tenia unas grandes ojeras casi del tamaño de mis ojos, me puse una camisa blanca con una Catarina justo al centro de esta, unos jeans negros y unos tenis sucios. Baje a la cocina, no había nada en el refrigerador, decidí no comer nada. Sonó el claxon del transporte escolar, recogí mi mochila sucia, cerré la puerta y subí al bus.

Al parecer nadie noto que me subí, mucho mejor. ¿Porque será que ni mis propios amigos me notan? ¡Hola! ¡estoy aquí! Bueno, aunque tampoco estaría mal que yo les hablara...

Yo miraba por la ventana como la gente que era feliz caminaba con sus hijos parejas o amigos, quisiera ser ellos, recuerdo cuando yo era así de feliz, ¿Por qué te fuiste?.

Seguí mi misma rutina, baje del camión, dirigirme a mi casillero, y seguí mi camino aguantando las miradas de los demás. A veces no me notan y otras todo el mundo me mira como si fuera un mutante ¿Porque?. Por fin, Salí del colegio, y camine hacia mi casa. Era viernes, así que llegaría y prendería mi notebook violeta.

A la media noche, riendo mientras estaba mirando CC, sonaron las campanas de la iglesia que estaba cerca de mi casa, yo molesta me dirigí hacia la ventana abrí un poco las cortinas para ver quien las estaba tocando. ¿Qué no ven, que estoy viendo mi pagina favorita? bueno, creo que no.

Recuerdo cuando Phineas estaba apunto de llegar conmigo, estaba al lado de mi, o simplemente… nos besábamos y nos abrazábamos, sonaban las mismas campanas al mismo ritmo que ahora.

En ese momento no se que me pasó, que me quedé recargada en la ventana mirando afuera, a la nada. Sentí que alguien me tomo la mano. Claro ¿Quién más? mi mamá. Ella siempre esta ahí cuando la necesito...

—Mamá ¿Sabes que? me siento algo...—Comence a decir sin mirar, al voltear esperaba ver a mi madre con una calida sonrrisa, pero no fue así. Creo que mis ojos me jugaban una broma ¡Ahí estaba él! ¡mirandome cómo si fuera cualquier cosa!

Otro frío recorrió mi cuerpo hasta dejarme más congelada que un bon ice de fresa... creo que el antojo de uno de esos me afecto...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora contestare reviews :D<strong>

**Naty****:** *O* Muchas gracias, perdón por hacerte llorar ._. e.e

**Seren Avro Tsukino:** Saludos, de parte de la creadora destructora de galletas y la editora cazadora autorizada de ornitorrincos.

** Luso96:** No te preocupes :D y muchisimas gracias por tu review :D

**Alquimistaarcano77**: Así es mi querido amigo, BellaWacko me ayuda en el fic para que no reciba criticas no constructivas :D, muchas gracias por tu comentario :) igualmente.

**phinbella2012:** lose :c

**Lylaxe:** xD muchas gracias por tu comentario, lamento haberte hecho llorar :c

**Gatita1869:** Lose ._. lastimadamente en nuestra vida siempre pasa algo malo :c pero hay que levantarnos como UN RASCACIELOS, COMO UN RASCACIELOS! (8) ._. perdón, me encanta esa canción e.e gracias por tu review :P

**Luso96:** *O* me encanto tu comentario la verdad es que tiene mucha razón, a la vez también tenemos que enfrentar los problemas de nuestra vida cotidiana, quizá un día nos pasara algo parecido pero con otra persona o algo peor :( a nadie le gusta estas cosas pero ni modo,hay que superarlas. Gracias por tu comentario :D

**Marie Flynn:** xD muchas gracias por tu review n_n

**e_e hola, solo queria decir que... perdon por mi minicapitulo ._. pero eh tenido escasees de imaginación e.e amm bueno e_e eeemmm ._. bueno Bye las dejo con BellaWacko :D**

**BellaWacko esta muy feliz porque le publicaron su viñeta en CC :'D**


End file.
